What Was Never Said
by Loonay
Summary: Sometimes not saying what's in your heart is the quickest and surest way to break another's. But is running from a problem the way to solve it? Or pretending it never mattered? Lief and Jasmine must figure out what they feel and where they stand.
1. Chapter 1

**Tite:**What Was Never Said  
**Author: **Loonay  
**Date Published: **11 May 2008  
**Summary: **Sometimes not saying what's in your heart is the quickest and surest way to break another's. But is running from a problem the way to solve it? Lief and Jasmines romance in its initial rocky stages.**  
Authors Comment: **Really is just a long-winded version and interpretation of the relationship between Jasmine and Lief after the Third Series. I could see flaws and problems with their romance in it's initial stages. Always loved them as a pair, but I thought there might be complications that would hinder it; so I decided to write on that, weaving my own ideas. Plenty of angst. Relax, I only intend for it to be a few chapters )  
**Disclaimer: **Really, we are used to this, are we not? I wish I owned Deltora Quest, but the fantastic Emily Rodda beat me.  
**Please: **Read and Review. Constructive criticism will make me love you!

# Chapter 1

Lief's hand hovered precariously over the parchment on his lap, the quill had not yet even begun to weave its magic. With a heavy sigh, he put the quill and parchment down on the bench beside him, today was such a glorious day, and he concluded that there was no room for business matters for the mean time. Spring had finally burst free from the icy clutches of winter and was bathing its newly blossomed flowers in the sun's warmth. But the breeze still retained a slightly chilled demeanour, winter it seemed, was not yet prepared to submit defeat so easily. Leaning back, Lief let his eyes drift shut, allowing his other senses to paint a picture around him. The birds were out in loud chorus, and he immediately thought of Kree being amongst them, there was the calming trickle of water from a nearby fountain, bubbling laughter from somewhere… and indignant, raised voices.

The voices broke into his mind, shattering Lief's silent reverie like a thin piece of glass, although he stayed where he was, his eyes flew open.  
"You won only by sheer trickery and deceit, had it not been for that, we would have beaten you like lay dogs!" A faint smile tugged on his lips at the growling voice of Barda, who seemed to be a little put out by something.  
"Really, you old bear, those are pathetic excuses. I am disappointed to find you such a poor looser, Barda. I'd come to expect better of you."  
Curious now, Lief leapt up from his position and followed the path from the garden courtyard to find Lindal and Jasmine beaming and striding with pride and purpose. Bringing up the rear were Barda and Doom, looking considerably vexed. They were some distance off, and he tucked himself behind a large pillar, leaning against it secretly with a smile, here he could still listen to their banter.

"You may rejoice in your win, although it is hardly justified. You two did not fight to the rules we'd agreed on, your win was born out of dishonour, if nothing else." The scathing remark came from Doom, Lief could here that his stride was slightly hindered with a limp. In reply, Jasmine promptly let a peel of laughter bubble forth,  
"Dishonourable, father? Please! You are a living example of someone who has survived purely by a disregard for anyone's rules but his own. If you would like me to find your some balm for your injuries, I would be glad to help you."  
Doom glared, "Injury, you insolent child. There is only one injury. And I have suffered far worse, this is nothing." And with that the brooding man separated from the group and trudged off. Lief caught the amused glance that Lindal and Jasmine shared as they past his pillar, the two women having decided that Doom had suffered more to his pride than his body.

Lief's voice rang out clear, calm, but he hardly concealed the laughter in it. "Pray, I hope you two understand that it is going to be a rough time around Doom if you have injured his self-esteem. I fear for the palace staff."  
The three spun around, surprise only momentarily flashing across their faces. Jasmine shrugged, "He will be fine, no doubt he will drill the palace guards until breaking point, and his superiority will be established yet again."  
"How nice of you to worry for the young men." Lief stated with the same nonchalance,  
"But of course, I would feel a great sense of loss and pity if their handsome faces were marred by Dooms tough training."  
Although he felt a flash of jealousy at the remark, Lief reminded himself that they were both making a joke, and that he had practically asked for such a reply. They suppressed the urge to smile until they could bear it no longer, and wide grins spread across the friends faces.

Out of the corner of his eye, Barda raised an eyebrow at Lindal and they both shook their heads. "Lindal, in order for me to recover also, perhaps you will teach me how you managed to get your staff up and under my jaw when you were at such a disadvantage?" Lief winced as he only just noticed the dark bruise that was forming on the underside of his chin. The bald headed woman shrugged, understanding that it was their cue to leave,  
"I suppose so. Although, I shall confess that it was a mistake, I was aiming for your windpipe."  
Barda's surprise was obvious, and as she linked arms with him and began tugging him away, Jasmine and Lief heard their last comments, "Well then I am immensely grateful for your terrible aim."  
"Old bear, it is unwise to say that when I am standing so close to you."

Alone now, the pair stood in silence and watched their retreating friends. After the stillness had surrounded them long enough, he looked at Jasmine with curiosity, "What on earth happened?" Jasmine grinned and tucked her hair behind her ear absently, and Lief found himself remembering the wild-haired child who he first encountered in the Forest of Silence. Sharn had pounced upon her recently, waving brush and comb as though they were weapons. And what was more, it suited Jasmine, the locks were smoother now but it made her look less like the wild teen he'd travelled with. More like… a queen, perhaps? Her eyes were a lush green, vivid from the physical excersise, just as her cheeks were equally brightened. And the smile that incorporated on her face complimented her features so immaculately. Lief realised with sudden embarrassment that he had been so caught up in assessing her features, that he hadn't heard the first part of her explanation,

"-but Lindal and I refused to back down. So, she issued a challenge, and we marched down to the training area. Lief! You should have seen the expressions on their faces, and despite what they say, we did not cheat. We simply interpreted the rules in a different manner." She frowned with frustration and placed a hand on her hips, "You are very distracted. Is there something bothering you?"  
The King shook his head, clearing his throat, feeling his cheeks blossom into warmth, what was on his mind was not something he would discuss with her, at least not yet. "Nothing. I just wish someone would have fetched me to see such a show."  
She tugged him towards the path again, and along a series of other paths that joined different courtyards, he followed obediently. "You know that you have people to support, you should not try to do everything on your own." He couldn't comprehend the sudden change in her mood, the fierce way in which she was ironically trying to offer help, talking quickly as if to drag him from his thoughts.

"Jasmine…Jasmine. _Jasmine._" He finally managed to stop and caught her around the waist, turning her around. Seeing her discomfort at being held so intimately, he quickly let go and stepped back, "I am fine, I was just reminiscing about our old adventures." So it wasn't entirely the truth, but it did have some reality to it. Visibly relaxing, Jasmine and Lief finally realised in what part of the palace grounds they'd ended up stumbling upon.

They hadn't been here for some time. 'The Place of Punishment' once stood before them, prior to when they'd finally united the belt of Deltora. It had been left unattended, too many bad memories had been born here and people wanted no part of it. The palace gardens were separated from this jungle by a huge wall that had been erected, but this large space had grown in comparison, wild and unattended. The planks of wood that had been left behind and broken were covered with vines, providing hiding places and homes for the animals and life scurried happily in the branches. Had they not noticed the ruined structure, or had that night so fiercely burned into their minds, they might have mistaken it for a secret, secluded part of the gardens.

Lief caught his breath and felt his hand reach out, surprised -but happily so- to find that Jasmine's hand was also seeking support. His eyes found the exact spot his father had died within Sharn's arms, his father Endon, not Jarred the Smith. Despite the fact that it was almost completely encased in greenery, he could remember when it had been flat and barren of all life. Any growth had been hindered by the reckless shuffling of people who were made to stand and watch the executions of their friends, family, acquaintances… and those they'd never have the chance to know. Lief glanced over at Jasmine and their eyes locked in mutual understanding.

"The trees have been sown on ground that was once drenched in blood…I think they were touched also by magic, since the trees have grown so high in such little time." she whispered, "But they are good, honest, I can feel it."  
Lief nodded and squeezed her hand tighter, "This was always just a random bit of land, and when alterations to the layout was done, I doubt anyone even realised it had been forgotten. He pointed over to where the Great Hall used to be, and where there were once windows, which had now been converted into a straight stone wall. Jasmine released his hand and moved forward, clearly reliving the fear that she'd felt when her life had been uncertain, head covered by a cloth.

"We have been through hard times here. But things have been harder elsewhere…" Lief murmured, standing close behind her.  
"And now, life springs here, I think it should stay as it is, wild and free it feels like home."  
The King of Deltora looked away -even though Jasmine couldn't see his eyes- she still considered The Forests of Silence home? "Then so it shall, a reminder that good things happen even through the darkest of times."  
Jasmine turned around now and glanced up at him, "I never was afraid. I knew that as long as you were free, Barda and I had a chance. We'd been in rougher spots before." Boldly, Lief stepped forward and gently placed his left hand on her arm, his free hand straying to her hair, brushing it away.  
"And there is no one I would have swapped for either of you. I would never change what we've been through…"

He was intoxicated. He didn't even hear her pleading whisper of his name, or notice the pressure of her hands on his chest, trying to move away. But before he realised, he'd drawn Jasmine close to him and lowered his mouth to hers. The weak struggling stopped as she dissolved into his arms. Lief almost cried out with joy when her lips started to respond in the same manner and her arms moved to encompass him as well. Perhaps she did feel the same way about him after all! It was a shock, then, when Jasmine pulled hurriedly away. Wrenching herself from his grasp, she glared daggers at him.


	2. Chapter 2

****

First off, thank you so much to those of you who read the first chapter.! And further gratitude to those who commented or added me to their favourites and so on, your support is awesome! Now I must admit with some shame, that the next two Chapters have not come as easily as I would have liked, and I fear they may be a little long winded. Again, any constructive criticism is wonderful and if you have anything to comment upon, I promise that I will take it into account, and probably change the story based upon it!

Happy reading…

Nothing but contradictions floated in her mind as the young King closed the distance between them.

"Lief, please don't…" she murmured as he stepped closer, she wanted desperately to be miles away from him, but her feet refused to take the initiative. She wanted to shove him away, but the pressure her hands applied against his chest was so feeble that she easily folded into him. Jasmine could have melted, so very easily, like metal in a smith's fire. She could have allowed herself to be unguarded and totally exposed, oblivious to anything else around her. These strong arms made her feel as though there were a barricade against anything that could bring her harm. Finally her inhibitions receded, and her emotions spilled to the surface, dictating her movement and reaction as Jasmine returned the tentative, gentle and unsure kiss she had received.

It lasted only a blissful moment, as sense and awareness came flooding back. Tearing away, she leapt away from her long-time companion and shook her head fretfully, "What on earth are you doing? Are you not thinking straight!"

Her voice rang out with anger, and Jasmine found she could not control it. How long had she fretted over the possibility of Lief having feelings for her? And how many times had she forced herself to recognise the fact that she could not be the one he chose? How many hours, days even, had been spent pondering such a topic? Jasmine could not even bring herself to look at him, she was so angry with herself for leading him on so far.

Lief shook his head, "Jasmine, I am sorry, I did not mean to offend you-"

He tried to take a step forward, but for every step he took, Jasmine leapt backwards two. Finally glancing up, she knew it had been a horrible thing to do. His face was creased with worry and hurt, and his arms were held out to her like a child would to its mother. It took all her reserve to not run to him, to apologise and tell him that she did not mean it, to touch his face, just as he had stroked hers. Again, her reply was laced with animosity, and although he wouldn't know, it was not directed at him. She was allowing her emotions to be held under such poor control and in the process, continued to hurt Lief.

"Offend me? You should know me better, Lief! You should know that I would _never _approach you in such a manner. You are my friend, like my brother!"

Her scorn and distaste struck a blow, and before she could retract the comment, Lief responded with equal passion and frustration, "Then I cannot comprehend why, with feelings as they are, that you would return my affection!"

Jasmine shook her head and wrung her hands, she had to say it. He had to know where they must stand. Not where she _wanted _them to be, but how it must be for the good of their beloved Deltora. Silently, she glanced up at him,

"It was completely unintentional. Had I been aware and not taken by surprise, I would have never -I repeat- _never_, have reacted. I must make you understand that it was not a requited reaction, I am sorry."

With these words finally delivered, she ached to see the pain that flashed within his blue eyes, eyes she had met many at time, but had never before been the bringer of such suffering. Lief shook his head, cheeks crimson from embarrassment and humiliation, as he spun on his heels and hurriedly exited, hands clenched by his side. It seemed like so long ago she had been rambling to him about her duel with Lindal against Barda and Doom, but it could not have been more than half an hour. With a sense of dread, Jasmine reflected on how things had gone so wrong so quickly, she had seriously injured her friend in a false manner. But she could not be Queen, she could offer very little to the people in that way. She had heard many people make the remark that she would only cause trouble for Lief, that she could not afford to have her as a wife, he needed someone sensible, intelligent and who knew how to run the land. Jasmine doubted that those qualities could be found in her. She would have liked to say that was her only reason -for the greater good- but she was also scared.

Jasmine stood there for some time, leaving enough space between them so that she and Lief would not run into one another again. But practical as ever, she shook her thoughts and strode purposefully through the corridors, despite her eyes burning with the threat of tears. In her fury, she careered into a maid, arms laden with some sort of garment,

"Adin save us, would you watch where you're going!"

"Forgive me, Lady Jasmine… I was, was, meaning to bring you your gown for tonight's festivities." She was obviously flustered by Jasmines brusque attitude, and Jasmine forced herself into a false state of calm, taking a deep breath.

"Thank you, but I won't be needing it. Please return it to who ever sent it." Before she could say any more, she hurried off to her room, flinging herself onto her bed.

All she needed to do was take a deep breath, and to simply look at it logically. Everything would be fine, surely, everything would return to normal. She hardly believed her own reassurance as a fitful rest over took her. It was once and for all disturbed when the bell for dinner rang and the music floated up from below. Curse this night, she thought, for being one of celebration. She hurriedly dressed herself in her a perfect, crisp white shirt, slipping a form-fitting emerald vest over the top before donning on her dress-pants of a dark brown hue, and black polished boots. They weren't really practical, the leather was too stiff and merely for show, but if she didn't attend the celebration of the turning of a new-year, then those closest to them would most certainly be suspicious.

Jasmine had never felt so markedly out of place as she joined the throng of people heading to the Great Hall, especially since it was crowded with _respectable_ ladies attired in beautiful dresses of every colour. Physically, they were faultlessly beautiful but somehow fake and all too similar and alike. Making her way in, Jasmine darted around the edges of the room, moving closer to the familiar, imposing figure of Barda. As she appeared by his side, Sharn glided towards them, raising an eyebrow at Jasmine,

"Ah, I thought you would ignore my offer of the dress, I had hoped the green might have persuaded you?"

"You are much mistaken if you think you will get our wild Birdie into such a frock as these other peacocks!" Roughly, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and ruffled her hair,

Jasmine easily slipped her slight figure from his grasp, "Child? Well now, you _must_ be trying to preserve your youth if you've resorted to calling me child!" Sharn laughed, noting Jasmine's attempt to divert conversation to another topic. For once, though, she remained silent.

Barda punched her shoulder with almost a tenth of the force she knew him capable of, "Why don't you just hurry along and ask your light-footed friend for a dance, I'm sure he'd like to have some honest company amongst the sea of lace and embroidery." There was a slight scoff in the last part of his sentence, even his past as a palace guard hadn't seemed to warm him towards the new style of courtier dresses that were being exhibited. Jasmine certainly preferred Sharn's, simple yet elegant style.

"It's a good thing your woman hates that sort of carry on, too." Murmured Lindal as she appeared by their sides. Lief's eyes were no doubt attracted to the domineering figures of Barda and Lindal, who seemed to be perfectly normal despite this mornings occurrences.

Jasmine turned pointedly in the other direction so they wouldn't have to suffer any awkward eye contact. She turned her shoulders just enough so she could see out of the corner of the eye, and watched as Lief bowed over one young lady's hand and lead her gracefully to the dance floor. The first dance was usually saved for the two friends, who often opened up the evening with a spectacular display of light-footedness and agility, attempting (and succeeding) at some of the most complicated of dances. And it was unwillingly noted by some in the room, that she wasn't with him, but Jasmine had no heart for such things at present.

Excusing herself from the others, she pretended to ignore the fact that Barda had been about to protest, but she easily darted away before questions could be raised. Her movements were towards the large, open doorway through which the crisp air of a perfect night was wafting in, cooling the necks of the dancers. She paused only to pick up a glass of water before continuing. In the courtyard, it was far less populated, and there was the comforting presence of trees that formed green walls along the winding pathways. Leaning lightly against a hedge, she let one hand stray to its branches and sought comfort.

"Did you notice? The King preferred young Annette to his usual partner. He even danced with her the next two dances as well!" The voice was not one she recognised, so therefore had to be a guest.

"Indeed I did, which makes me full of relief, Ronaldo! For I was getting worried that perhaps that favorite of his was to be our new Queen, certainly he had shown only eyes for her." Jasmine felt a happy leap in her chest, as much as she tried to suppress it, so others had noticed? But as the lady continued, she knew it wasn't to last, "But Annette, or someone of equal status will no doubt do him good. Good breeding, good education and excellent upbringing. Plus, she's as serene, obedient and beautiful as the King's own mother is!"

Jasmine ruefully thought that they hadn't met the side of Sharn who'd once thrown an evil adviser out the tower window without being noticed. Her intelligence, cunning and stealth were always there, although sometimes were not outwardly shown. Jasmine started to turn down the path, away from them, but her sharp ears unfortunately gathered the last sliver of conversation,

"Of course. I agree completely, the other would be a terrible candidate for the title, I hear she's quite wild. Apparently Cannot write, or read for that matter! I do commend her in her part for saving Deltora, but it's not what the young man needs, she'll only cause trouble!"

That was enough. She had had enough for one night. No, For an entire lifetime!

--

Her hurried steps took her past the library, and she happened a glance in, before double taking and noting the lone figure hunched over the books. Pushing back his long locks, the gruff man grumbled and sighed, slouching in his seat with his arms folded over his chest. Jasmine watched her father and despite her current state, a smile tugged at her lips, he had been studying for weeks in preparation to him leaving in four months time to continue the studies of dragons, particularly if they could reproduce without mates. That, and he claimed his days as a palace-dweller had been driven out of him long ago, whilst he was still able and fit, he desired to explore still. _We are very similar in that restless manner, _Jasmine thought, before deciding she should move on.

She would miss him though.

With new-found purpose, she decided she would take after her father. From her mind she cast all doubts and sadness that surged whenever she thought of what had passed. She couldn't bare to face Lief again, both because of how she'd treated him, but that she might threaten the sacrifice she'd made. They just weren't meant to be, and one day he'd understand that. Until then, Jasmine couldn't stay. Stalking into the room, Filli lifted his sleepy head from his pillow and murmured a greeting. He frowned when Jasmine starting to file through her drawers, and soon she had a rucksack packed with all the things she thought she would need. A flutter at the window saw Kree join them, watching his long-time friend with just as much confusion as Filli. Jasmine opened the window to let him in and he fluttered to the bed next to Filli. Bending down, she rested an arm near them and eyed them both with wonder,

"Wonderful, brave, selfless friends…" she whispered thickly, stroking their heads in turn. They nuzzled close, knowing that something was not quite right. "Kree. Filli. You two have become quite accustomed to palace life, I understand this. Which is why I cannot ask you to come with me, I am returning to the Forests, where I truly belong."

Kree flapped his wings indignantly and Filli sat up higher, squeaking. Quickly hushing them so that only one of them spoke at a time, Jasmine listened to them both in turn. Kree argued, _With little one since birth. Will not leave now. Only happy, because little one here._ Filli's was much along the same lines; _Cannot abandon, little one need us as much as we need her. Family, always._ With an emotional sigh of breath, she scooped them into her arms and held them close,

"No matter what happens, you two are always the one thing that remains the same."  
Getting up, Jasmine shrugged on her cloak and lifted the hood over her head before shouldering the pack, and glancing at them with a strained smile. So this was it. Perhaps one day she might return, but her heart was yearning to return to the place she'd grown up. Or at least, half of her heart was, the other half was being pointedly ignored.

* * *

**"Yay!" You may be saying, "It's over!" I apologise if you feel that way, I felt that way after it was written. Jumps through a variety of stages/emotions very quickly, but I wanted to spare making it any more long-winded. Just like these notes are starting to become! xD**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Wow! Cannot believe how long it's taken me to write another chapter, but it's been hectic lately. Thank you especially for all those wonderful reviews, it really is amazing to get those comments and inspires me back to the story. Promise I'll update sooner in future, thanks for sticking with me!

Finally the third dance came to an end, and Lief bowed to his partner, although he noticed the grudging release of his hand. He was tiring of how they fawned over him, and although he liked to delight them with his grin and courteous manners, none of their smiles could equally ensnare him. It had been a slow dance, as Annette wanted to converse, though it wasn't how he was used to opening a festival. The conversation was nice enough, but with his mind on other matters, it had been hard for the girl to engage his attention completely. Especially, as she noticed, when he kept glancing through the crowd for some significant other. But out of all the young ladies who had flocked and vied for his attention, Annette had been an easy choice for her level-headedness and subtle (in comparison to the others) flirtation.

He politely refused to dance the next turns with everyone who asked him, before shaking hands with various nobles and asking them about family members he couldn't put a face to, even if the names stuck. He usually avoided sitting in the modest throne, because for some reason, people were less likely to approach him there. Except, of course, you were a mother who had a keen eye for when something was amiss in her son.

"You quite startled the court there, Lief." She stated softly, looking casually around the room as if she'd commented on the decorations, the guests, or the wine. She settled down gracefully in the throne beside his.

"A little surprise will keep them entertained, no doubt." With a mock-grin he looked over at Sharn, trying to assure her he was fine, "After all, we must keep them on edge, else they'll get bored with the same old gossip! And as we know, boredom breeds unrest."

Assuming a seat on the throne, Lief knew he'd been wishful if he thought the woman beside him would leave it at that, "Someone else seems to be on edge as well. What happened?"

"Nothing." He grumbled, ducking his head with hot embarrasment, shame, and even a flicker of frustration. A raised eyebrow of disbelief from Sharn made him sigh in defeat. "An argument arose between us. And - yes, yes, I know what you're going to say… that it happens often enough- "he added quietly when he saw the look on her face. "But never like this. It feels all wrong and different."

Sharn placed a hand on his shoulder, "Go talk with her, sort things out." When he protested, she held up a maternal hand for silence, "Trust me, you'll be doing us all a favour. When you're at odds with each other, you two make it harder for the rest of us to live, seeing as your tempers are so alike. Go, I will spread the rumour you are very unwell and must return to your chambers for the remainder of the night."

Lief wasn't sure whether it was his own desire to settle the unease between him and Jasmine, or the commanding tone in his mother's voice that compelled him to stand. It took him a little time, however, to try and locate where Jasmine might be. When someone finally told him that she had been seen leaving the garden a little while earlier, he resigned to checking her room. With his hands tucked deep into their pockets, Lief reminisced. When had he started to first like Jasmine? He couldn't remember precisely. Other than that, it was a feeling that had so subtly crept up and encroached upon his emotions, that he hadn't even realised how much he admired her. Whether or not it was love, he wasn't entirely sure. But he did know for certain, that there was a feeling inside of him that wouldn't allow him to regret how he'd acted in the garden.

Somehow, somewhere, there was still some sort of justice in having kissed her.

What made him angry was that Jasmine _had_ returned it, and for the briefest of moments, he had felt a surge of hope before she'd cruelly crushed it. Wandering down the corridor Lief was accustomed with the fact Jasmine had excellent senses, and that she seemed to somehow know the rhythm or pattern of his feet, so that he could never really surprise her. But now, he bounced up the stairs lightly on the balls of his feet, and a mouse could not have hoped to be more silent. Pausing at the door, Lief took a deep breath and tried to prepare himself with phrases of apologies. Lifting a hand, he rapped hard on the door twice. However, Jasmine hadn't shut the door entirely and it swung open easily from the unwitting force he used.

The cloaked figure in the room spun around so quickly and with such a look of guilty incredulity, that Lief immediately knew she hadn't expected him. His eyes darted to the rucksack, her dark attire, and then to the crumpled court clothes scattered unceremoniously on the floor. Frowning, Lief stepped in, motioning his arms wide in mute question.

Jasmine looked to hesitate a moment, before shrugging and turning away. Lief knew that she was a brilliant actor, it had saved them many times before, but with matters as they were, this was unfamiliar territory. "I thought you'd still be down enjoying the company of everyone who has travelled to talk frivolously with their King."

"Then you thought wrong if you assumed I was simply going to leave things as they are." Voice raising as he noted how full the rucksack was. "What's with the pack?"

She didn't turn around, but fiddled around with unseen items, and avoided the second part of the question. "We need to forget it Lief, rather that continuing to bring it up."

"You're packing an awful lot of items." He stated with an accusing air, stubbornly diverting the conversation. For most people, what she was taking wouldn't have been enough for a week, but he was talking in terms of what Jasmine usually carried. Not just the bare essentials had disappeared, but coveted things that had sat on shelves since she first arrived at the palace.

"Your ability to discern hasn't wanned, at least."

"Are you planning to go somewhere?" Lief had to fight down the despair that was growing in the pit of his stomach as he grew used to the idea that Jasmine was perhaps preparing for a trip where he and Barda hadn't even been consulted. He finally reached out and grabbed her wrist, gently guiding her around, "Jasmine, what is all this for?" He tried searching those green eyes, but they were giving nothing away. Jasmine wrenched her arm from his grasp and clutched it too her, as if it'd been burned.

Unwillingly, his frustration flared, "What on earth have I done to become such a monster in your eyes that you would pull away from me? Shy away from the thought of my touch! Have I slighted you so badly you would let this get in the way of our comradeship?"

There was a faint waver in her cold tone that Lief missed, due to his emotions, "I need to leave, Lief, please do not ask me why."

He paced with agitation, throwing his arms up as he purposely kept between her and the door, "Because of what I did?" He demanded, holding his fiery gaze with hers, "You're position is known to me, and you should have faith in me to know that upon my honour, I will never act upon or mention it again!" This wasn't getting him anywhere; she wasn't even looking at him. "Where are you going? You can at least spare me that minor detail, surely?"

"Home."

The word may as well have been a sword plunged between his ribs. "Home?" he whispered, closing the distance between them yet again, "Home! Forgive me for thinking that Barda and I would have at least been _somewhat_ considered in your definition of home! Have we not been your constant companions for the last three years? Would you so easily disregard us?"

Lief noted that he was backing her into a corner, and that he was practically urging her naturally defensive demeanour to bubble to the surface. And defence, he knew, would also entail anger but he couldn't stop himself.

"Don't be so ridiculous Lief, of course you have been, but I'm telling you, and _asking _you to understand that I cannot stay here."

He threw his hands up, sounding quite desperate "So you _keep_ saying, but yet you do me the injustice of not saying _why_!"

Jasmine stepped forward so that they were only centimetres away, staring up at him furiously. "You have _no_ idea of injustice Lief, do not pretend to be knowledgable on something you so clearly lack." She was feeling pressured, angered, and their staring contest continued. "I told you from the beginning, I would stay only to help restore! This place is still as much a prison to me as it was at the beginning. I don't belong here, with your _stupid_ customs of balls and festivals and palace authorities! I thought you had learned that a King who ignores the rest of his people is doomed."

Lief ground his teeth at such a fierce attack, "How can you say that? _Think_, if you can manage, upon what you've just implied!" he thundered. "I have done all in my power to make you feel more settled! I had no idea you relied so heavily on the material aspect of a home."

Now that she was started, it was inevitable that she retorted, "You call this stone prison a home? Hah! You also, have grown to like the _material aspect_ of your palace Lief, you've already started to grow lax in your Kingly comforts. You may travel infrequently to other areas of your Kingdom, but you rarely stay. It's all crown affairs and paperwork! Barda? He and Lindal are already planning their life, their marriage, their future! And you have more fake people desperate for your attention than you have coins. Doom also, is off travelling, and this all happens whilst I watch it fly by, confined and unchanged."

He had had no idea these feelings bad bottled up inside her, much less had he expected her to judge how he ran his Kingdom, "It's called having purpose." He muttered, despite his reasonable side telling him to stop.

"You still judge me! And yet I have given you what you wanted, a reason!" Despite her fervent and angry expression, Lief was convinced there were other things she wasn't saying. How much she so obviously withheld from him hurt, like staring at a stranger. "Now, stand aside and do not make me fight you for passage to the door."

Lief swept to the window as Jasmine caught her breath with surprise, obviously she hadn't expected him to back away so easily. As she, Filli and Kree paused in the doorway, Lief propped his arm against the glass window and rested his head against his hand. "Your freedom is the most important thing to you, and I would have no part in taking that from you." He whispered so quietly, that he wasn't sure he had even said it. He reflected that, perhaps, he should have said it more loudly since there was no way she would have heard it.

And as he listened to the steps echo down the passage, Lief knew she was gone.

****

Ah, and we arrive at the end of another chapter, hope it wasn't too confusing this time, trying to be a little more clear and concise. Thanks for reading, I adore comments and criticism, as you'll be aware.


End file.
